Vampire Cave
by SARA SIDLE GRISSOM 09
Summary: Sara has a dream of cave exploring with Gil but in the end will she get over it


Vampire Cave

One weekend in June Gil Grissom decided to go cave exploring and invited Sara to go with him. She agreed knowing it would be time spent alone with him and that excited her. So they took off to a cave 20 min outside of Vegas they parked the truck outside the cave and grabbed their gear and headed towards the cave entrance.

"I can't wait to see what's inside there the formations of the caves I seen in pictures are breathtaking. We may actually find some cave drawings and a chance of being a witness to the past." he said excitedly.

"Yeah I guess that would be cool." she said smiling.

"No honey that would be awesome." he said as he walked towards the cave.

At the entrace they both walked in together with their flashlights on bright and watched their step.

"Wow look at the ceiling at all the formations." she said with a hint of excitement in her voice.

"Yeah just think it took hundreds of years for that to happen." he said mesmerized at the sight.

"Yeah it is amazing." she said going further into the cave.

"Be careful honey watch for any bats or any live animals because they will be frightened and may try to attack." he said watching ahead.

"Oh great now we are in danger." she said beginning to panic.

"Just be aware and we will be fine." he said

"Ok stay close to me please." she said walking slowly ahead.

"Sure no problem my favorite place." he said and smiled walking up to her.

They began walking further into the cave and watching close and seeing the amazing formations the cave had to offer when all the sudden aloud noise and a swarm of bats came flying at them.

"Honey get down now." he yelled to her as the bats came directly for them.

"Gillllll" she said and went face down onto the floor while the bats fllew over her and stayed down till there was silence.

"Honey are you ok?" he asked her.

"I think so how about you?" she asked him .

"I am not sure I think one bit me on my neck." he said feeling a sharp pain in his neck and a bit dizzy.

"Let me see." she said and got up pff the ground to check him over.

"They must have there is blood dripping down your neck." she said taking her bandanna to try to stop the bleeding.

"I suddenly don't feel to well honey something is happening to me get away Sara run ahhhh." he screamed out as his eyes turned from blue to black and fangs began to come out of his mouth while blood trickled down his jaw.

"Gil what's happening to you." she screamed.

"Go away now while you have a chance leave me now." he said continuing his formation into a vampire.

"Oh my GOD no this can't be happening." she said and began running and turned to see Gil getting up at look at her licking his lips.

"Honey it's not so bad come back you can join me and we can share this cave forever." he said walking towards her feeling a thirst for blood hit him.

She ran ahead trying to remember her way out of there but couldn't and she started to panic.

"Oh Sara I can smell your fear honey it's okay I only want a tast of your blood now so come out where ever you are." he said continuing to walk and look for her.

Thinking to herself

"I have to figure out a way out of here or I will never see the light of day again." she see's a light up ahead and heads for it not knowing it's Gil's flasahlight.

"There you are come here Sara I am getting a bit thirsty." he said walking towards her.

"No I won't give up that easy." she said and ran past him and doubled her speed and she finally reached the place where they entered then she realized Gil drove them and he has the keys in his pocket and her cell phone is useless in a locked truck she can't get into or drive.

"I am doomed at least I can die with the one I love the most at my side I might as well go face my appending doom now." she said and headed back into the cave.

She went in looking for Gil when all the sudden he was behind her pressed against her and she could feel his erection against her rear end.

"Hi welcome back I can't wait to sink my teeth into you my dear." he said licking her neck preparing to bite her.

"Before you sink in let me say one thing Gil I love you I always have and always will." she said and twisted her neck to make it easier for him to bite her.

He moved forward and sunk his teeth into her neck and all the sudden she was seeing bright lights and felt her body change she felt fangs come out in a painful transition and looked up at Gil.

"You are mine forever now come to me now." she ordered him and he was on his knees at her feet.

"I will make you happy forever." he said looking up at her.

"I am counting on it." she said

Then off went the alarm clock waking her up and she was looking around and noticed Gil with a trickle of blood runing down his neck.

"Oh my GOD" she said and jumped off the bed away from Gil.

"What's wriong honey are you ok you are as pale as a sheet?" he asked concerned.

"I am not sure open your mouth let me see your teeth." she said panicky.

"Ok" he said and opened wide to show her his mouth.

"Where are your fangs?" she asked

"Fangs honey I have no fangs that was a dream honey come here let me hold you." he said taking her into his arms.

"What was that blood trickling down your neck from?" she asked wanting answers.

I just cut myself shaving honey it was all a bad dream but I can bite you if you want me to but minus the fangs." he said trying to get her to laugh.

"No that's ok I rather try to forget about it than relive it I love you Gil" she said and kissed him on his lips.

"I love you to honey never doubt that." he said and held her till it was time for their shower and time to dress for work.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So How did I do for a quick one shot here.


End file.
